A Story in the Making
by clock wise eyes
Summary: The best love stories are the ones that never begin with the obvious. NEW CHAPTERS! Read and Review; Please and thank you!
1. Black Sheep

**BLACK SHEEP**

_Chapter One_**  
**

"Astoria Greengrass! Sit up straight! A poor disposition is not very becoming of a pureblood lady," scolded Mrs. Greengrass. Her melodic voice sent chills up the length of Astoria's shapely back, and caused her to sit up in an reflexive fashion. "A lady must carry herself with dignity. Slumping will not do a woman justice!"

Her mother circled around her chair before proceeding to inspect Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's older sister. Mrs. Greengrass stood behind Daphne's chair and scrutinized her from behind. "Very nice body alignment," she mumbled, her eyes devouring Daphne's outward appearance. She rounded back to the front to observe her visage. "Facial expression has reached its perfection. You have done well, Daphne." The tone in her voice expressed that she pleased.

"Why, thank you, mother," replied Daphne coolly. The expression written across her face presented itself with a quality that showed apathy and exhibited a "couldn't-care-less" attitude.

It seemed like nothing had significance with that face on. Astoria knew deep down Daphne was overjoyed with her mother's appraisal. She also knew that Daphne would once again waver it in front of Astoria's face once their mother was not within earshot.

"Astoria, you have a thing or two to learn from your sister," her mother began. "You should follow her example. Who knows where that could lead you. God willing, you might be able to snatch a fine young man from a wealthy, pureblood family."

Astoria could not restrain herself from the urge to roll her eyes in vexation. She did not care for outward appearances as well as social impressions. She did not say a word in response to her mother's statement, instead she gave a silent nod.

"Very well, then," expressed Mrs. Greengrass in a punctuated tone. "You are dismissed." It was she who was the first to leave in the room. Daphne and Astoria remained seated and silent as they watched their mother with different messages in their eyes.

Daphne stared at her mother with pride and admiration. She wanted to follow in the exact image of her mother. She idolized Mrs. Greengrass for her indifferent and stoic ways. She hoped that one day she would become just like her mother. A cool, refined woman of pureblood society.

Meanwhile Astoria was of a different bent. She looked at her mother with contempt. She found her mother to be a cruel, heartless woman. Why she called her "mother" was beyond Astoria. Perhaps it was more out of propriety rather than endearment. Prudence Greengrass was everything but the quintessential description of a mother. She was pretentious. A walking fraud living off the pure blood standards. Despite her mother's lack of good nature, Astoria never felt loathing towards her mother.

In fact, Astoria experienced feelings of pity towards her mother would never understand the joys of living freely. She was just another controlled member in a society based on grandiosity and empty morals.

"Mother is right you know. If you want to catch the attention of the finest bachelors of wizarding London, then you might want to shape up and act more like me," boasted Daphne, flinging her long mane of gold onto her back. "It's such a shame... You were never one to follow what's best for you."

"I beg to differ, Daphne. I know exactly what's best for me, and that includes following the examples I set for myself," answered Astoria calmly. "As for the bachelors, you can keep them busy. I'm not too concerned with being matched with a pureblood."

"Astoria, do you have any idea what you're saying? What do you mean you're not too concerned with being matched with a pureblood? Do you have any idea what mother and father will do if you don't marry a pure--"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Thank you, Daphne," Astoria cut off sharply. "Like I said before, I know what's best for me, and I won't have you or mother telling me how I should live my life." She abruptly stood up from her seat.

Just as she was about to make her way towards the door, Daphne said with caustic intention, "You were always the Black Sheep of this family. It's no wonder you can't keep up with the Greengrass ways. I'd rather have father disown you. That way you won't have to tarnish the Greengrass name."

"If going against these pureblood 'principles' are what concerns you, then 'Black Sheep' I will remain... Let him have it," answered Astoria with nonchalance before leaving room the room. "Let him have it."

* * *

**[ Author's Note: **Please read and review! It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!** ]**


	2. July 23, 1996

**JULY 23, 1996**

_Chapter Two_

Dear Diary,

Summer has been a bore for me. On top of that unadulterated boredom, the irksome heat licks against my skin, leaving traces of perspiration behind. I love the summer; just not the summer heat. The weight of the air makes it difficult to breathe.

For the majority of summer, I've spent my time inside the manor playing piano, studying with my tutor and complying to my mother's demands. You would assume I could breathe in my own home, but it is undeniably suffocating! I am confined to this house by degree of the "Ice Queen" otherwise known as my mother. She is determined to make me and Daphne into ladies, but there seems to be no progress with me. This displeases my mother beyond patience. She always urges me to "be like Daphne", "sit like Daphne", "dress like Daphne" and "think and speak like Daphne". There is even a new maxim my mother likes to say to me. "Think Astoria: '_What would Daphne do?_' " WWDD?

What my mother does not know is that she has not seen Daphne in her true nature. Daphne likes to sit with her legs slightly open so that the blokes that come to visit can have a peek in between. She likes to wear revealing clothing that emphasizes the volume of her cleavage and she speaks with an air of vulgarity. But this is only when mother is not around.

Daphne would never dare to conduct herself in such a poor manner in front of my mother. Mother is not one to tolerate such behavior. She can be awfully frightening when provoked, but it is a very rare sight to find her scolding Daphne for imperfections of her character. Me, on the other way, I cannot speak of the same treatment. I get chastised on a daily basis. For even as little as a slight flinch or fidget. I. HATE. IT. She is overbearing beyond belief!

I don't understand why she's so determined in the idea of making me into a "proper lady" as she so boldly puts it. I am definitely not made out to be like one of those stuffy women in the Pure Ladies Club. I find them a haughty, boring bunch.

Nowadays, my mother has been acting quite peculiar. I mean, she still scolds me and pressures me to be ladylike, but I suppose it is in the way she carries herself. The strides in her walk are not very confident. As if she's unsure about things. She brings it out on me and pushes me even harder. It seems like she's worried about something. As to what that something might be, I haven't got a clue. But every now and then I catch her giving me these scrutinizing looks, as if she's trying to assess me and then she sighs with a bit of frustration.

Why, this evening I caught her looking at me and she decided to say something.

"Astoria, come over here," she said, waving me over with her hand.

I walked over hesitantly, bracing myself for whatever criticism she had to offer. As I drew near, she grabbed me by the forearm and pulled me closer to her. With my chin in the warm "v" between her thumb and pointer finger, she examined my face.

Clicking her tongue, she said, "There is so much work to be done of you." With a woeful sigh, she added. "I'm not sure if I will be able to transform you on time." Letting go of my chin, she released me and I stepped back to feel my skin press against the cool air. With another wave of her hand, she gestured for me to leave. "You may go."

Without another word I left, a bit baffled by her words. I don't know what my mother meant by "..._not sure if I will be able to transform you on time_", but I don't think anything good can come from those words. At least, nothing that suggests freedom or independence.

I can't wait for the opening of classes to begin. It will be only two more weeks until I'm sent back to Hogwarts and that's the closest to freedom I can get.

Well, it's getting late and I must get ready for bed. Tomorrow Graciela will be coming in for my piano lessons in the morning. Oh, joy!

Truly Yourself,  
Astoria

* * *

**[Author's Note: **Read and review! Please and thank you!**]**


	3. Great Expectations

**GREAT EXPECTATIONS**

_Chapter Three_

"Take another glass of wine, and excuse my mentioning that society as a body does not expect one to be so strictly conscientious in emptying one's glass, as to turn it bottom upwards with the rim on one's nose." - Charles Dickens, Great Expectations

----------------------------------

It was Sunday evening by the time Astoria Greengrass had finished organizing her belongings and tucked her things safely away for the year. She now sat in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, looking down at the envelope tucked between the pages of a book enclosed in her hands.

"Astoria, I want you to read this after you have settled in." She could still hear her mother's voice instructing her to read the letter. She lifted the flap of the envelope that was sealed with wax, and pulled out a piece of neatly folded parchment. She unfolded the letter carefully, bracing herself before delving into the contents of the letter. She paused then, changing her mind as she placed the letter back into the envelope. She did not want to ruin a perfectly good evening of relaxation. After all she did not come down to the common room only to get riled up by her mother. She wanted to have a good read before heading to bed. And what better way than to read her favorite classic by Dickens', _Great Expectations._

The faint light from the flames hovered over the surface of the pages, but the shadowy glow disappeared as someone stood before Astoria.

A voice deep and rich voice spoke to her, "Tori, love, how have you been?"

Lifting her face that hovered close to the elegant binding of the book she had borrowed from the library, her mind was no longer consumed by the vast, enthralling vision that was deeply entwined with the words of the page. Her thoughts danced around her head before realizing that Noah Montague had spoke to her.

She mentally cringed as the name "Tori" spilled past his parted lips. She was not too fond of that nickname. It was something that Daphne pounded into her head when she was just a young girl. After years of her sister screeching her name, the sound of "Tori" was a vexation to her senses. Despite that she loathed her supposed nickname, she did not mind too much of it when Noah said it. It sounded gentle. Not sharp with Daphne's tone of speaking.

Closing the book with her hands, she kept one finger in the indentation between the two pages she was reading. With a smile, she replied, "I've been good. Nothing too thrilling going on with me. How about you? Had any adventures today?" She moved closer to the side of the love seat, exposing a vacant spot beside her.

Noah nodded, before taking a seat in the place next to her. With a shrug followed by a deep sigh, he answered, "Nothing exciting and nope." Shaking his head in disappointment, he added, "No adventures, either." He picked off a fuzz from her skirt before resting his head against her thin arm, "Won't you tell me, what's that you're reading?"

Astoria felt the spot, where his fingers plucked away the miniature ball of lint on her skirt, tingle as she tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. He then proceeded to lean his head onto her shoulder, sinking deep down into the cushions of the love seat.

She held her breath for a brief moment, afraid that her short breathing would be an obvious sign of nervousness. She swallowed, managed to remain composure, before casting him a bold smile that showed no fear or anxiety. A smile she perfected in the art of deceiving others of what she actually and truly felt.

"I'm reading _Great Expectations_. It's always been a favorite of mine," she answered conversationally. "I love the way Dickens manages to capture unrequited love at its best. You really know what Pip, the main character, is feeling...what he's going through. How he can't have his childhood love's affections."

She mentally noted, as her long, slender fingers played with his locks of brown, that Great Expectations has always been a favorite partially because in some indirect, funny way, she could relate to it.

She watched him close his eyes before taking another deep breath. "Ah, poor Pip." His eyes opened as he smiled. "At least he has sympathetic people like you to take his side instead of Estella's."

"But don't be quick to discredit, Estella," she started. " The poor girl has been subject to Miss. Haversham's ways. She does not understand the true meaning of what love is, or should be. All the years of her life she was fed with bitterness supplied by Miss. Haversham. So, it's only natural that she ended up being the way she is. Cold-hearted and ruthless. And maybe that's what she needed in her life. She needed the people in Pip's life to be that source of spiritual guidance." Astoria did not realize that she was speaking with no end. Biting her bottom lip, she said with a slanted smile creasing at her lips, "Sorry about that, Noah. I just got a little excited."

Noah reacted by cupping her cheek in a delicate fashion. She felt her heart jump before he said, "No worries, I understand and love when you do that, you should know." He gave her a wink before sighing deeply. "It's a shame that a person's upbringing influences and, eventually, defines who they become in the future. Depending on whether you were brought up in a warm family or cold one, you end up being lovable or heartless and I think it's unfair. You're right, I shouldn't discredit Estella, but at the same time." He paused and turned his eyes to the fire. "You shouldn't discredit Pip in trying to win her affections. He received nothing but empty promises. It's not his fault that his upbringing wasn't as lavish as Estella would've liked."

"I agree with you," she replied, sitting up and leaning closer to him attentively. "But Pip in the end was rewarded with much more than a lavish lifestyle, and all that comes with wealthy upbringing. He developed his own strength and grew from his experiences. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said of Estella's life." She continued, biting at her bottom lip once again. "But yet, I think upbringing has nothing to do with one's character." She paused, thinking about her lifestyle. Growing up in a straitlaced, pureblood home had always been difficult. Especially since Astoria did not find herself to be like any other pureblood woman. Despite her own circumstances, she managed to overcome her difficulties. She chose not to be like the other women. "One upbringing may be a factor in development, but it takes a strong will to counter against that."

"But not everyone is as strong willed as you say," Noah interjected in a deep voice. Shrugging, he leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes, "But I suppose that under the right circumstances, or wrong, things can change either for the better or for the worst. Right?" He asked her, opening his eyes to stare at her pretty face. His finger began to play with a strand of her hair.

For the better...Or for the worst.

It's funny how a play on words can affect a person's thoughts. She was not sure what direction would lead her, but if it were for better, than she had nothing to fear. But if it were for worst, then destiny would play a treacherous move on her. She knew the direction Daphne took. She also knew of the path the Greengrass family was heading for. But she also knew that she would stop at nothing to deviate away from the Greengrass ways. Even if it meant losing ties with her own family...

That was a fate she would gladly take upon herself.

She gave a quiet nod, her eyes staring into the dancing flames within the hearth. "I hope so," she answered quietly, as if addressing the question on a personal note.

"Why do you hope so?" He asked her curiously, his brow raising when he stared at her.

Taken aback by his rejoinder, she replied faintly, "I don't know. I just hope so."

Then she moved a small space away from him. A pause spread between them. A beat passed before she said with a forceful cheerfulness, "Anyway, what is your favorite book, Noah? Please don't answer with "Ages of Man" because that is such a generic response."

A smile broke onto his lips and his brows knitted together for a mere second. Laughing, he replied with a nod, "My favorite book? The Great Gatsby."

"Oh, so you're a Gatsby man," she said with a hint of surprise. "I would have never guessed. Tell me, what is it about the book that suits your liking?"

"It suits me because of Jay Gatsby's character," he began. "He is so purposefully and hopelessly devoted into getting his object of affection, he forgets the consequences of risking everything. He's so complex, in a way, that I can somewhat relate to him."

"I see," she replied quietly. "I admire Jay's character. He's will stop at nothing to fight for his love. " As she said that, she did not entirely refer to the character at mention, but it was an indirect statement for Astoria's admiration of Noah. "I could use some of that perseverance." She softly chuckled.

He nodded, "Same here. He's very strong willed."

Thoughts began to race throughout Astoria mind. The first she was able to gather was a memory. A vivid flashback of how she met Noah abruptly entered her mind as it easily subsided. The second thought that came to mind was how much Astoria really cared for Noah. Though she knew the opportunity was not within reach, an untamed part of her wanted to express to him how she felt. She wanted to tell him many things; one, being her love for him. She wanted to tell him of her ideas on blood purity and blood equity. She wanted to tell him about her family. About the loneliness she harbored, but Astoria was not sure how he would take it. She was not sure what he would think after she would tell him that Slytherins and Gryffindors should meet amends, or how she would marry for love and not for blood rank. Perhaps he would find her eccentric in her views? Or worse, he would never treat her the same.

No, she could never tell Noah. Not even of her feelings towards him. Never.

Unaware of the moments of silence that passed, Astoria snapped back into consciousness as she realized she was staring blankly into the fire. He was mumbling something, but she not able to catch what he said. She interjected with an absentminded, "Huh?" And then feeling a rush of heat to her cheeks, she blurted out an apologetic, "Oh! I'm sorry, Noah." She shook her head in abashment. "What was it you were saying?"

"Don't you worry, love, it's not a problem...but I can't seem to remember what I was saying." He admitted with a chuckle. "And why, may I ask, are you blushing?"

"Oh!" She couldn't help but smile with a wide grin. It was almost as if she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "It's nothing, really," She replied, waving it off. Changing the subject of their conversation almost instantly, Astoria asked, "So, did you get assigned that project yet? I was owled my partner earlier. I was wondering if you knew about it yet."

"Yes, I got partnered with Zoe, thank goodness it wasn't someone I didn't know. How about you? Who's your partner?" He asked, with a blatant look of interest written across his face.

Reaching into the breast pocket of her shirt, she pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Peeling the flaps open, she handed the parchment over to Noah. "I really don't know the bloke. Does Adrian Pucey ring a bell to you?"

Noah studied the piece of parchment, his eyebrow raising only slightly. "Handsome, charming, womanizer, you know," he paused and looked up to her. "The typical Slytherin boy."

"Oh?" She answered with a lift of her eyebrow. "Is that so? Have I met him before?...Well, that's nothing Astoria Greengrass can't handle! But honestly, I've mastered the technique of how to deal with your typical Slytherin bloke. After all, it worked on you," she commented jokingly before adding, "But then again, you're not just another Slytherin bloke. You're Noah Montague. Another charming Slytherin boy, but my dear friend. That is what makes the drastic difference."

A hearty laugh slipped past his lips. Gingerly, he reached out to touch her cheek before complimenting her, "That's very true, you have me all figured out, Miss. Astoria." A gentle smile broke onto his lips, "And you, you my angel...You my angel, are different from the rest and I adore you even more for it. You're Astoria Greengrass, my one and only."

She felt her stomach made an uncomfortable somersault as his touch on her cheek tingled. As he emphasized the words "one" and "only", Astoria felt overjoyed inside. Her heart was dancing inside that place in her chest. His assuring smile made her heart throb with such fondness for him. Trying to remain composure, she laughed but somehow it came out nervously. She said in response to him comment, "Oh, Noah. You better what out for what you say. You might make the other girls jealous. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Laughing lightly, Noah removed his gentle hand from her cheek and looked down at it when it fell back onto his lap. "Of course. No one likes a jealous devil causing havoc and misfortune, right?" He explained.

"Anyway," she started off with a smile still creasing on her lip. She sat up straight with her left hand resting on the soft space between them as she leaned closer to him. "You didn't answer my question. Have I met this Adrian Pucey before, and do you find him to be of the agreeable sort?"

Noah's eyes met hers, "I didn't? Oh, I thought I did." He thought for a moment, "I'm unsure if you had, and describe agreeable."

"My definition of agreeable involves lack of arrogance and loads of sensibility in abundance," she replied matter-of-factually. "Hmm...I wonder if Adrian Pucey is that boy who stares at me in Potions."

"I'm not too sure of this Adrian Pucey, to be honest, so, I'm going to suggest you're going to have to prepare yourself. Good luck." He said simply, giving her a wink. "Someone stares at you during Potions?" Astoria wasn't sure the tone of his question was more of concern. She mentally pushed that thought away.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind when I meet him, but I won't have any expectations of my partner. There isn't much to expect," she replied, blowing at the loose strand of hair resting between her eyes. "As for the boy in Potions," she began absently, "he just stares at me. Whenever I catch him, he looks away. Then, when I don't make eye contact with him, he's looking at me. As if I don't know!" She laughs, still blowing at the strand.

His brows furrowed when he looked at her this time, with a curious expression on his face. "Really? Is he...a handsome fellow?" Noah inquired.

She cocked her head to the side as she bit her bottom lip. "I can't quite remember what he looks like, but the color of his hair is not very hard to miss. It's sort of a whitish-blond color." She made a soft humming sound before adding, "From what I remember, his appearance wasn't unpleasant."

"Do you have an interest in him?"

She stared into his unreadable eyes, her own widening as she said, "Who? You mean the boy from potions? Oh goodness, no! I don't even know him, Noah!" She found the idea preposterous in itself. She could not take an interest in someone else. Not when she was only interested in Noah. "Why? You think you can pair me up with him?" She joked, poking at his arm playfully.

"No." He simply responded, with a slightly bitter undertone. "I don't think I could do that. Besides, I don't even know who it is, there's no help in that." He paused, Astoria's eyes searching his imploringly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just protective, is all."

"Hmmm..." She eyed him knowingly, " If I would have known better, it would seem to me that you're jealous." She tried to keep a serious face, but then all seriousness had gone away as she laughed. "That's a bit too rich. Never mind what I said."

Deep down, there was a small part hoping that he was a bit envious. That he was looking after her because he fancied her too. But the truth was he only cared for her as an overprotective brother-type. Ah, the truth was not so glamorous compared to the fantastical invention playing in her mind.

"You sure got that right!" He retaliated with a shocked expression. "It's far from jealousy, love, it's over-protecting." Noah explained, determinately nodding.

She sat back quietly, trying to cover up any hint of surprise that was itching to be exposed on her face. He was so quick to deny that possibility. Trying her best not to show anymore signs of dismay, she said in a voice weaker than she intended, "Oh, well. That's good to know I have a brother looking out for me."

"You know I'll always be there for you, Stori," he said quietly, removing a few strands of hair away from her pretty face. "Always."

His gentle gesture stung at her heart with a painful pang. He had no idea what effect he had on her. The feelings welling up inside were almost unbearable to contain.

She cast him a kindly smile, as she said, "Thanks, the hair in my face was bothering me just a tad." But when his hand lingered there for a few more moments, Astoria grew uncomfortable and moved away once again. A small distance, but enough to create a space between them.

She was not able to see the reaction on his face, but he lifted his hand away from her face. Clearing his throat he asked softly, "Will you be attending Bulstrode's ball?"

This was their relationship. Empty silences and intimate moments frayed with meaningful conversations. When he had asked her about Millicent Bulstrode's ball, she had not given it much thought. Millicent was a nice girl, but Astoria wasn't too sure about mingling with other Slytherins. Some of them did not know at all, and others she briefly knew of their reputations.

She replied with a sigh, "I'm not too sure about that one."

"You'd look beautiful in a dress and I'm sure," he paused, giving her a side-glance, "you'd be the beauty of the whole ball."

She laughed, finding hilarity in his statement. Her? Beautiful? In a gown of all things? The idea of wearing a voluminous gown was a death trap in the making. As the laughter faded away, she replied apologetically, "Sorry. It's just that I wouldn't look good in a gown. More specifically, beautiful. But thanks, Noah. I appreciate the compliment."

Noah sighed. "I'm glad you appreciate it," he said in a nonchalant way, before getting up and heading over to the fireplace.

She watched him march over to the fireplace, his hand resting on the ledge as he leaned to stare down into the dancing flames. She furrowed her brow before getting up to stand beside him. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder before asking soothingly, "Noah? Have I say anything to upset you?"

She hoped she did not hurt his feelings; for that was in no way her intention.

A plethora of questions entered her head. Was it something she said? Or did? Why did he react the way that he did?

He shook his head slowly, still not looking at her. "No, love, no." There was a crackle that broke in the air from the fireplace. "You could never offend me."

"Then why did you get up and move over here?" she asked him, urging him to answer her. She did not like speaking with his back towards her. She wanted ---she needed to see his face for herself. She found herself reaching out both of her hands to turn him to face her. She pressed on gently, her eyes searching his, "Why then, do you have your back towards me?"

She watched him take a deep breath, and brace herself for the impact of his pending words. "Astoria...I..."

Her heart paused.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, shrugging her hands away from him. With that, his back turned to her once again, he walked away. Her eyes followed him as he disappeared beyond the flight of stairs that led into the boy's dormitories.

She stood by herself for a few minutes, her mind racing with thoughts. 'What could he possibly be sorry for?' Was one amongst the collection in dire need of an answer.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a youth that entered the common room at that moment. "Astoria Greengrass?"

"Yes?" she questioned in return.

"The name's Adrian Pucey and I believe we're partners."

**[Author's Note: **Please read and review! Thanks very much!**]**


End file.
